


Heart Eyes

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, hinted but idk dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: “He looks at all of the Ultimates with varying levels of awe on his face, but he always seems to return to Hajime, the sparkle in his eyes not quite the same as with the others.“
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing danganronpa when I’m barely past the third trial: 👁👄👁

Komaeda’s stare, Hajime thinks, is too adoring for it to feel normal.

He looks at all of the Ultimates with varying levels of awe on his face, but he always seems to return to Hajime, the sparkle in his eyes not quite the same as with the others.

Sometimes, it doesn’t bother him.

During breakfast, when he has food and Chiaki to focus on.

Or at class trials, when there are more important matters to worry about than Komaeda’s determination to look like a rabid fanboy all through the trial.

Other times, his gaze is...more than strange.

On the odd days Hajime chooses to spend free time with Komaeda, his reaction is the same each time.

Misplaced gratitude lights up gray irises, and an unnerving grin spilts ivory skin in half. Hajime always half expects the boy’s pupils to morph into hearts.

He looks like a lovesick puppy half the time. It makes staying angry with Komaeda both easier, and more of a task the longer Hajime spends with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito said gay rights


End file.
